


A life without you

by Jaya14



Series: What if [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Character Death, F/M, One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaya14/pseuds/Jaya14
Summary: What if jay never said his wish, if he choked and wished for Nadakhan to be mortal instead of erasing time. Nya died, and Ninjago is now crushed, jay has to learn to live a life without the one he loves, but things change when he finds a weird arcade, that seems to be... haunted, but by what, or who?
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: What if [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059962
Kudos: 6





	A life without you

**Ninjago one shot**

**A life with out you: what if**

It’s been a year, since nadakhan destroyed ninjago, and killed my- my girlfriend. I had her my arms, she was wearing a white wedding dress, with accents of gold, and red. Her last words broke my heart “ I guess every love story does always end in tragedy” they still remain in my mind, and when ever I think about her I think about how much I let her down. Lloyd said I had to make a wish that is said from the heart, but I choked, and wished nadakhan wasn’t a djinn instead of what ever else I was supposed to say, which I never found out. The wish turned nadakhan human, but I couldn’t save her, djinnjago fell crushing ninjago city, and everything around it. Me and the rest of the team barely escaped, doing Airjitzu off the floating island, and landing right outside ninjago. It took month’s to clean up the damage, and even longer to rebuild. There are still a few things that we’re working on, and upgrading, but most of the city is finished. We’ve been up day, and night, and only getting a few hours of sleep each week. Well most of us do, even when I do have time to sleep I can’t, From having nightmares at night to being wide awake, and scared of something else attacking us, I haven’t really slept since last week. No one really knows of these reoccurring Nightmares, the only one I’ve told is wu, who gave me some calming tea, but even that didn’t work. Every time it’s the same, nadakhan has me on his ship, making me do his chores, and dirty work. I have a ball and chain on my foot, and an eyepatch on my left eye. I’m locked in a dungeon with little to no food, and my body aches in every crack and crevice. Nadakhan comes in, and is about to destroy me with his sword of souls, but then stops, because he wants to see me suffer. he knows my every weakness, and knows how much I care about my friends, so he lets me live only to watch my friends slowly get put into the sword. Then the dream switches to when Nya was hit with the poison, except it’s slowed down, so I can see every moment, and watch her face as the poison touches her silky dress. That’s when I wake up in a panic, of heavy breathing, and my heart beating fast. Usually I decide to just stay up, because if I end up falling asleep I’ll have the same dream, and start the process all over again. If only I knew what wish I was supposed to say, then she would still be here, and the city wouldn’t have been destroyed. It was my fault that this happened, my selfishness of wanting to get Nya to like me again, started this whole thing. Now I have to live with my mistakes, and live a life without her, but no matter how hard I try, it will always feel like something is missing.

As soon as I put that finishing dot on the page, I heard footsteps coming to my room. I acted quickly, and closed up my journal, then hiding it under my pillow. The footsteps got closer, and I soon realized who’s footsteps they were.

“ jay, we need your help with some electrical stuff in the city.” Cole said while entering the room. “ what are you doing in here?” He asked.

“ oh, nothing much.” I heard my voice stutter, and I knew that Cole heard it too.

“ you thinking about her again?” Cole came over, and sat down on my bed. I looked away from him trying not to make eye contact.

“ maybe.”

“ hey, I get it, we all miss her. She shouldn’t have gone like that.” I felt Coles hand on my back, but I still Resisted the urge to look at him at all. My eyes were focused on a picture on the wall of me, and Nya, a couple years ago.

“ jay, look at me.” I finally decided to turn around and look at Cole, who was looking me in the eye. “ I know it’s hard, but if you sit here, and keep thinking about her, it’s going to make things worse. Why don’t you come down, and help us in the city, maybe it’ll keep your mind off of things.” I know Cole was trying to help, but I don’t think anything can get my mind off of her right now. today is the anniversary of when it happened, and right now that’s all I’m thinking about. Even though I was still upset, I pulled out a fake smile, and agreed to come to the city with a head nod. I walked out of our room with Cole, and outside of the monastery, we both powered up our elemental dragons, and headed to ninjago city. When we arrived, we landed by a restaurant, called Open Sesame. Creative name, I know. When I got off my dragon, I saw Zane working with the sliding doors, Kai was working on the heating, and Lloyd was bringing a stove inside.

“ jay you’re here! Lloyd said while struggling to put the stove down. He came over, and gave me a hug, but ended up getting dirt, and dust all over me. “ sorry about that. We’ve been working all day on trying to get this restaurant clean, and it’s a mess in there.” Lloyd walked back over, picked up the stove, and carried it inside. I was still faking a smile, as I walked over to Zane who was hooking up some wires.

“ hey Zane, you guys said you needed me?” Zane set down his tools, and turned towards me.

“ oh right, do you think you can get these lights working, for the neon sign?” He said while pointing to the top of the building at some big letters.

“ oh, uh sure.” I faked another big smile, as I answered Zane. I powered up my lightning, and shot it at the electrical box right by the giant letters. The sign lit up with bright pinks oranges, and greens.

“ thanks jay! Your awesome.” Zane said while returning to the sliding door he was working on.

“ is that all?” I asked while looking around at the others, who got right back to working.

“ for now, we’ll call you if we need you for anything else.” Lloyd said while carrying boxes inside. My eyes got drawn to the floor as my heart sank. Even here I don’t have a purpose. With out Nya I feel… like I’m not needed.   
  
As I was looking at the stone filled concrete, I saw a glow coming from behind me. When I looked up I saw I bright neon sign that said play your day away arcade. Well I guess playing video games is better than just standing here. I walked up to the building, that had boarded up windows, and moss all over to sides. I noticed that the door was creaked open, and there was a light that was flickering inside. I leaned on the door, and tried opening it, but realized quickly that there were chairs on the other side blocking it. I pushed harder, and felt the chairs slowly starting to move. The door finally flung open, which I wasn’t expecting, I lost my balance, and fell to the floor. As I looked up I saw tons of video games. Racing games, dancing games, horror games, but there was one game that really caught my eye. One by my favorite video game creator, Milton Dyer. And no it wasn’t his all famous, extremely hard to find video game, prime empire, I wish. It was one of his other pretty popular video games. I walked over to it, and pushed some buttons, but nothing happened. I looked behind the console, and realized the plug wasn’t plugged into an outlet. I reached behind the game, grab the plug, and plugged it in. The screen flickered, revealing the name of the game, and Milton Dyer, in small lettering on the bottom.

I pushed the middle button, and the game started. The first thing I had to do was choose how many players, there were only two options one player or two players. I moved the trigger over to the one player option, but it kept glitching back over to two players. “ what the- why won’t it…?” Before I could finish my sentence, the game started with two players, and it wouldn’t let me go back to pick the other option. well it should still work. I pushed the start button, and began to play. I started running, jumping, and fighting the bad guys who were attacking me. Everything seemed pretty normal, except there was no other player even though the game made me choose 2 players. When I came around the next corner in the game, the boss jumped out, and started attacking me. Usually the first boss is pretty easy, but this boss was extremely hard. And for some reason he came out of a teapot. Which was really weird for a Milton Dyer game. My health bar was low, and none of my usual tricks were working. I was about to die until another in game player came out of know where, and started attacking the boss with me. The player was a girl, and had black hair, and a black leather jacket on. Then the weirdest thing happened, the lever started moving back, and forth on its own, and the buttons started pushing them selves. I got so scared I jumped backwards, and froze. The game was literally controlling itself. I’ve played a lot of video games, and seen a lot of glitches, but this is one I have never seen. All I could do was stand there, and watch, as the game was shooting, and punching the boss by its self. The boss was about to hit me, until the other player got in the way of the blast, and blocked it. Then big red letters came up flashing you lose, but it started glitching again, and slowly the letters changed to “no, you win.”

My heart started beating fast as I watched the words flicker. I finally gathered up the courage to run to the door, and slam it behind me. I was still in shock at what I just witnessed. I saw the guys loading up the bounty with boxes, and tools.

“ hey jay, we’re done, we’re gonna head back to the monastery. You coming?” Cole said while turning on the bounty’s controls. I looked up at the sky, and realized it was already sunset. I’ve been in there all afternoon, even though it only felt like twenty minutes.

“ uh yeah I’m coming!” I ran over to the bounty, got on, and we started heading home. That night I had the same nightmare as always, and woke up in a panic, along with heavy breathing. Usually when I wake up I’ll stay in the room and wait until morning, but tonight I decided to do something different. I got up, and carefully walked out our bedroom, and out to the top of the ship. When I looked up, I saw tons of stars. Tonight was the perfect night, it wasn’t too cold, and it wasn’t to hot it was just right. I walked over to the edge of the ship, and looked up at the dark sky. I saw one star that was glowing brighter then all the other stars, It reminded me of someone.

“ I’m so sorry. If only you were here with me now, I would never let you go.” I felt a tear fall down my cheek, as I said those words.

“ thinking about my sister again?” I heard kai’s voice coming from behind me, and heard him walk over. He came up to the ledge, and leaned against it, next to me. “ I get it, I do this too sometimes, it’s pretty hard not to have her here, especially since it’s been exactly a year.”

“ you-you remembered?” I said softly.

“ of course I did, a year without your sister feels like forever. Actually we all remembered, and we all know how hard it is for you. We just weren’t sure if you wanted us to talk about it, so none of us said anything.” Kai looked over at me with a soft smile. I smiled back, but this time it wasn’t fake, and I actually felt a little bit of happiness, something I haven’t felt in a long time. “ oh and also I have something for you, actually we all do.” I looked behind me, and saw everyone standing there holding up a giant frame, with thousands of pictures in it. There were ones from missions, ones of the whole team, but most importantly ones of me, and Nya, every picture I’ve ever had of me, and Nya were in the frame. I looked at it in shock, and I felt tears dripping down my cheeks.

“ you- you guys did this… for me.”

“ sorry it took so long, we’ve been working on it all year, trying to find all these pictures was pretty hard.” Cole said while coming up to me, and putting his hand on my shoulder. I tried speaking, but for the first time ever I was actually speechless. I stared at the picture frame, and couldn’t help, but smile.

“ thank you guys so much! I- I have no words.”

“ you don’t need speak, just enjoy this feeling.” Lloyd said. Everyone ran up to me, and gave me a giant hug. The warmth of the hug warmed my heart, and all I felt was happy, and content.

“ now can we go back to bed, are we good now?” Kai asked.

“ yes we’re good we’re more then good.” I said with a smile. We all walked downstairs, and into the bedroom. Zane put the giant picture frame up on the wall, right beside my bed. I took one last look at it, before falling asleep, and for the first time in a year, I actually slept. No nightmares, and I didn’t wake up at all, I ended up sleeping till eleven in the morning. I woke up to an empty room, but I heard noises coming from the kitchen. I got out of bed, and walked to the kitchen where everyone was eating.

“ hey jay! You gonna join us?” Lloyd asked.

“ um, actually there’s something I want to do, I’ll be back in a bit.”for some reason, the very moment I got up, I had a strong urge to go back to that arcade. I walked out of the kitchen, and powered up my dragon to head back to the city. When I arrived I landed by the arcade I was at yesterday. My dragon disappeared, as I jumped off, and made my way to the arcade door. The door was still shut, from yesterday, but this time there was nothing blocking it. I opened the door, and saw that the game I was playing had turned off, and it was unplugged again. I got closer to the game to check it out, but as I got closer I heard the door slam behind me. I jumped backwards from the noise, and looked around to see if anyone was here, but saw nothing. When I looked to the side of me I saw one of the games turned on, then another, and another, and eventually all the games were flickering on, and off.

“ hello!” I tried calling out, but no one answered. Then the lights started flickering. That’s it I gotta get out of here, I thought to myself, I ran to the door, but it was locked, and it wouldn’t let me unlock it. I ran to the bathroom, as my heart was beating fast. As soon as I got there the flickering stopped. I froze, from the fear I had. I could hear my heart beating, and it was beating loudly. A couple minutes went by, as I sat there in silence. Suddenly the room began to fill up with steam, and lights started flickering again. I looked to the mirror, and saw something being written on it, I went in for a closer look, and saw words appear in front of me, and all I could do was smile, at what I saw. I love you jay Walker, and I’ll always be here, even if you think I’m gone. The fear suddenly went away, and tears started rushing down my cheeks. I love you too Nya.

**Authors note: for some reason while I was writing this my phone actually started glitching, it wouldn’t let me write words, then it would freeze, and not let me erase certain words. This is something I have never experienced before while writing on here, and even when I got out of the app, and restarted it, it did the same thing. This went on for quite a while until suddenly it just stopped. The weirdest part was that this was going on while I was writing the part when the game started glitching, and it stopped as soon as Jay left the arcade.**


End file.
